Proper oral hygiene is important to maintain healthy teeth and gums. Although many individuals practice good oral hygiene when home, they often do not have the necessary dental equipment and supplies available to them when traveling or away from home for brief periods. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have an oral hygiene system that included the dental equipment and supplies to continue to practice proper oral hygiene when away from home. Additionally, it can often be desirable to perform oral hygiene procedures such as flossing and using a breath spray or mouthwash solution after dining at a public restaurant or in preparation for a business meeting. It would therefore be an additional benefit to have an oral hygiene system that could easily be carried and concealed in a pocket or purse.